SilverHaired Wildflowers
by Azalea-the-darklighter
Summary: NOTE: You have to know the story of FFVII: Advent Children first before you read this.Furious Kadaj and his brothers are searching for answers. The reunion didn't work as they pleased their mother didn't appear. They force all the answers out of Rufus, Sh
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Life is Like the Contents of the Pandora's Box

Kadaj, Yazoo & Loz went inside Rufus' office, violently opening & closing the door behind them. Kadaj took one step further than his brothers.

"Where is the true head of Jenova? Where is okasan!" he irately said.

"What? I gave her to you. Don't you remember?" Rufus said in a cool manner.

Kadaj started pacing on the floor.

"The reunion didn't work. Only Sephiroth appeared and not okasan!" he said.

In his usual unruffled manner, Rufus got a chair & sat down. He smiled at them and started to laugh an insulting giggle.

"What's wrong with you!" Kadaj finally exploded.

"Kadaj, Kadaj, Kadaj…" Rufus said," you still don't get it, do you?"

Kadaj backed off a little bit. With a puzzled gaze, he started to think. What could he have missed?

"The origin of life itself is not complete. Life is like the contents of the Pandora's Box." Rufus said," that is the reason why your mother didn't show up. Your –I mean- her cells are not complete."

"What do you mean?" Kadaj asked.

"In mythology, the Pandora's Box was opened & it contained pretty much everything… everything along with their opposites. To give life to Jenova, you don't only need to tag along her working cells. In order to give life to Jenova, you must find your opposites." He said, helping himself to a glass of scotch.

"Boss, you mean there are opposite versions of us?" Loz asked.

"In what aspect?" Yazoo asked.

Rufus crossed his legs and relaxed himself in the chair. With a glass in one hand, he stared at them seriously.

"At that point, I can't help you. Even I don't know what to do at that case." Rufus said, sipping some scotch.

"Let's go, I don't have time for this useless bullshit! I came here for answers!" Kadaj said, as he signaled his brothers to exit the door.

They rode their motorcycles and drove towards their home in the deep part of Arjit. They prefer to live alone than mingle with the outside world and its worthless and dejected people.

"I need to be alone…" Kadaj said as he went towards his room.

He hurried to his room and directly sat on the side of his bed. He covered his head with his palms. He was feeling angry, confused, distressed and desperate. He was willing to risk everything just to see okasan. He felt losing all hope…

"Oh really? Jenova's own son is giving up on her?" Sephiroth, as a voice in Kadaj's head, jeered.

"I am not giving up on okasan!" he defensively answered.

"Rufus said something half-true and half-false a while ago." Sephiroth, now in full flesh but still a memory, said.

"Huh?" Kadaj gave a puzzled gape.

"He said the truth about your opposites but what he didn't tell you is that he knows who these people are." Sephiroth answered.

''So, how do we squeeze out the information from him?" Kadaj asked, sounding a little desperate.

"You can't. He sticks to what he says. But, try this. Go to the site of the Shinra Company and go to the old building. I believe that there are still facts there about all involved with Jenova & Shinra there." Sephiroth faced him and said. After this, he vanished behind his one wing and that was all.

Kadaj was again left in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Others

After hearing everything, Kadaj lay on his bed and sunk his head under a pillow.

"I must be getting really desperate… Geez, I'M STARTING TO BELIEVE THE CREATURE IN MY HEAD!" he said loudly but was muffled by the pillow, "but then, there is no harm in trying."

He got up his bed & got his double-bladed sword. He went outside his room & got the keys to his motorcycle.

"Oh no… not again…" Loz said.

"I can't believe this… we're going on the field again?" Yazoo said with an indication of reluctance.

They got off the sofa, got their keys & weapons & got on the motorcycles because they didn't really have any other choice.

While running towards the old building of the Shinra Company, Yazoo asked where they were going.

"The Shinra Company's Old building," Kadaj said, "the one that survived during the explosion."

"No… not there!" Loz exclaimed.

"You're not scared, are you?" Yazoo teased.

"AM NOT!" he answered defensively.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Kadaj scolded.

They arrived at the old building, its walls were singed & filthy & half of the roof was blown off. Kadaj kicked the door open and found out that this place used to be an office.

"If I'm not mistaken, Kadaj, this used to be the head office of the Shinra scientists, all the top secret files are supposed to be here." Yazoo said.

"Yeah, you're right… Start searching." Kadaj commanded.

"What _exactly _are we looking for?" Loz asked.

''Anything that involves mother…" Kadaj said.

They started to flip the whole place inside-out. Every file cabinet, every desk every shelf didn't go untouched and unread.

Lying on the floor was a brown, hard-bound covered book. It didn't seem very significant but since nothing was to be remained unread, Yazoo picked it up and read some of the entries. He found out that this diary once was the property of a scientist observing Jenova. Suddenly he found something extraordinary.

"Kadaj, Loz… come here quickly!" Yazoo called.

"You found something?" Kadaj asked.

He told them about the diary and what he read.

The diary said:

_9:12 am_

_This morning, something superb happened! Jenova started to split up her cells to make children. We separated each new being to an observatory capsule._

_Jenova made six offspring… three boys and three girls. The scientists, including me, took the liberty at naming them. The three boys are named Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz; the three girls are named Asuka, Azalea and Akime. _

_They develop very rapidly; almost inhuman… what is Jenova up to?_

They looked at each other, trying to absorb what they've heard.

"There's more here." Yazoo said, flipping the pages.

_8:57 pm_

_I knew that Shinra would self-destruct one day. People are now seeking the destruction of Jenova. Her children are working hard to grow faster. It has only been a few months and their almost fully grown. The head said that once they gain consciousness, they can run free._

_The children have started to open their eyes but still they don't know how to react._

Yazoo pointed at the picture under the entry. It was their mother in the middle capsule in the middle and each side has three other observatory capsule containing people with silver hair.

They read the next entry.

_12 mn_

_It's starting. Our worst fears have been realized._

_Everything is starting to fall to ashes. We removed the children from the capsules and dressed them in special leather clothing because we're letting them loose._

_Jenova was destroyed and vanished, we don't know where._

_At this very moment, Shinra Company is starting to explode building by building. Consider this a miracle that I can write an account on what's happening. I may die tonight along with the other people and never finish this entry… but really… I hope the children survive, they-_

Indeed, he never finished the entry.

Again, they searched for clues as to the whereabouts of Asuka, Azalea and Akime. All the desks were searched again, along with other things that might contain something useful. They were busy searching when an old man entered the building.

"Excuse me, young men… what is your business here?" He asked gently.

The three brothers stopped looking and approached him. The old man, weak and frail, looked at them through a pair of glasses.

"Wait a minute… silver hair, leather clothes… you're Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz, right? Jenova's children?" the old man said.

They looked at each other, altogether confused.

"I don't believe we know you…" Yazoo said.

"How could you know us?" Kadaj asked.

"It may come kind of awkward but I used to be one of the scientists that worked here and observed Jenova and her offspring. Let me introduce myself, my name is Dr. Guttenborough." He replied.

"Dr. Gutten- whatever your name is- do you know where the other three are?" Loz asked.

"Well, we dropped Asuka and her sisters near the city; you might get a good chance at looking for them there." Dr. Guttenborough said. He handed a map to the city to them.

Immediately, after hearing that message, they went to the said city.

The city was in the middle of the desert. Inside, a lot of people were roaming around, minding their own business. It was a big city but there were a lot of side streets and dark alleys that may be the hiding place of the three girls. If they want to finish before sundown, they had to start searching now.

They started off with the main square. They asked each person if they knew Asuka, Azalea and Akime.

"Do you know three girls named Asuka, Azalea and Akime?" they would ask.

Weirdly, the people's eyes widened and were filled with fear. They would tremble and say no but their eyes tell a different story.

"Could it be that the girls are feared here?" Kadaj asked his brothers.

"It could be. Judging from the reaction of the people…" Yazoo said.

Kadaj thought for a while.

"Where do you find the most notorious people in a city, Loz?" Kadaj asked.

"That's easy, bro! In the dark alleys of the city!" Loz answered.

Without hesitation, they went to the dark alleys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Honey Mixed with Venom

The alley was filled with the noises of screams, rumbles, gunshots and smashing objects. By the look of things, this may be the hang-out place of the most notorious people in the city.

"There are so many, they could be anywhere…" Yazoo said, with a hint of hopelessness.

"That's the point, they COULD be anywhere. They're bound to be here somewhere." Kadaj said, not making it obvious that he, too, was losing hope.

Then, a very loud sound that seemed to come from a toppled over trash bin was heard and caught the attention of the brothers. Kadaj and the others secretly looked into the alley that the noise came from.

"Hey, baby, what's the use in struggling? You're not gonna get away…" a man said as he pinned a girl with shoulder length, silver hair to the wall.

"You're obviously not from around here, are you? You obviously don't know who I am…" she replied in an irritated manner. She was not scared at all.

"That really isn't your business and it isn't quite important… I and my friends were here to have fun… We're after girls with a body like yours…" he said maliciously," they're probably with your sisters right now."

The girl looked at her right and grinned with an evil smile. Two other girls entered the scene. Both of them had silver hair like the first girl.

"Well, how many friends do you have left?" One of them said, with an equally evil grin.

Each of the girls was carrying a corpse of a man. The long-haired one had a corpse with a slit in his throat; the one with short hair had her corpse's heart torn out. It was quite disgusting because the heart was still swinging from the chest.

The man stopped pinning the girl. His eyes widened with fear. He let out a scream and tried to run away but the first girl tripped him on purpose.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay! I was just playin' with you!" the man said in panic and desperation while scrambling on the ground. The three girls closed in on him.

"Next time, bastard, learn to respect women!" the long haired one told the man firmly.

"Too bad…" the girl he trapped said," there won't BE a fucking next time!"

An ear-piercing scream was last heard from this man as this girl plunged two swords through his forehead.

"That'll teach him…" she said, obviously remorseless.

"Asuka, why do you always stab the forehead?" the short haired one asked.

"Well Akime, I would want to tear someone's heart out too, you know?" Asuka replied.

Back at the guys who were still spying.

"Guys, we've found them!" Loz whispered in a thrilled manner.

"Yeah and they're more cold-blooded than us." Yazoo said with a tad of uneasiness.

"I like that. I think we're gonna get along just fine." Kadaj assumed. He ran his fingers through his hair in a cool way. He went out of the shadows. Yazoo and Loz trailed behind him.

"You three must be Asuka, Azalea and Akime…" Kadaj asked.

"Yeah…" Asuka said. She slashed her swords in the air and splattered all the blood on the wall and on the cold concrete below.

"We have to talk." Kadaj said confidently as he approached them slowly.

"I don't think so…" Asuka said, drawing her swords and pointing them at Kadaj. The other girls drew their weapons as well, so did Yazoo and Loz.

"No, really…" he said slowly as he held the blades of Asuka's swords and putting them down," It's about our mother."

The girls looked at each other. They all had bamboozled faces. They never met these people before and yet they talked about "mother".

"Who's that?" Asuka asked.

"Jenova… she's our mother." Kadaj answered.

They went to a restaurant and decided to talk there. No one minded them, or at least, they were too scared to mind. Waiters tried to avoid them but Asuka got up and pulled one towards their table.

"What took you so long?" She said in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry… what would be your orders?" the waiter stammered.

"Hamburgers and soft drinks… make it quick, I'm in a hurry." She said decisively.

The waiter hurried towards the counter and placed their orders.

"You didn't introduce yourselves." Asuka said.

"I'm Kadaj." Kadaj introduced himself," These are my brothers, Yazoo and Loz."

"I'm Asuka." Asuka replied, "These are my sisters, Azalea and Akime."

"You are pretty infamous here, aren't you?" Yazoo asked.

"I think it is pretty obvious… this city, Sand-Alley City, needs a dose of its own medicine. The first time we gained consciousness of the real world, this place sickened me." Asuka said as she stared out the window.

"All the men here, if not abusive, are worthless bums. All they could do is take advantage of the women and get drunk. We killed some of those 'worthless pieces of shit' and word spread. Before we knew it, we were instant celebrities." Azalea said sarcastically.

"The police were too scared to arrest us because they are quite unsure of how much we can kill and they know that we, three, could take all of them even if they send the whole army against us." Akime bragged.

"You mentioned the name Jenova, right?" Asuka asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah, have you heard about her?" Kadaj asked.

"Yes, I know her. She keeps popping up in my dreams every night." Asuka said. She seemed bothered.

"Here," Yazoo said as he pulled out the diary, "This might help you remember her." He showed her the picture.

"Yes, that's the woman in my dreams. Why is she in a capsule? Who are in those other 6 capsules?" Asuka asked as she pointed it out.

"She was an experiment and product of the Shinra Corporation. Her six children were held in 6 different capsules. In short, those capsules hold us." Kadaj clarified.

"That would make us siblings, right?" Azalea asked.

"Not exactly…we're just made up of the same stuff. You have to be of the same gender to be qualified as siblings because the genetic make-up is almost the same. Reality is, okasan was just a creation and so are we." Kadaj said as he stared up at the tall buildings," With her cells and some genius science, we were made."

"Jenova… I mean… Mother, where is she?" Akime raised the question.

"She… was destroyed; destroyed even before we gained consciousness but we have to bring her back. She has some unfinished business to do." Kadaj explained.

"What does this have to do with us?" Azalea inquired.

"We need you to bring her back. When mother was destroyed, her cells went to different people and these people developed the Geostigma or the Star Scar Syndrome. We thought at first that those brothers of ours were enough, but we were wrong… we missed three more cells…" Yazoo said.

"…us." The girls realized.

Asuka leaned towards the table. She interlaced her fingers and she rested her chin on them. She gave them a serious look when she made a decision.

"Alright, we'll come with you." Asuka said.

They went out of the restaurant but were stopped by the call of the waiter, waving the bill in the air. Asuka drew her swords and aimed them directly at the man's Adam's apple.

"You're not making me pay for that, are you?" Asuka said in a sarcastic yet threatening manner.

"N-n-no…" he stammered as he went back to the counter and decided to pay the bill himself.

"Good." Asuka said coldly.

They went to their old residence and got some of their things and left Sand-Alley City, hopefully, for good.

Before they could leave, the girls brought out their weapons and examined them. The shiny blades were glistening against the sunlight.

"Those are pretty cool weapons you got there…" Loz complimented.

"Gee, thanks…" the girls said.

"They all have names too..." Asuka said.

The guys listened to them with much eagerness. Asuka started to introduce her weapon.

"This is my weapon. It's called the 'Twin Dragons'. You can use them either as two individual swords or, when you put them together, it's a large pair of scissors." Asuka said with much pride.

"It's like a giant grass-cutter." Azalea laughed.

"Wow… maybe you should try handling this thing!" Asuka said sarcastically.

"Mine's even harder to handle, mind you!" Azalea replied.

Azalea brought out her weapon. It was made of golden metal and chains.

"This is the Kougananki. It's an ancient Japanese weapon that, if you bend the right way, it could transform into a spear, a bow and arrow, 2 crescent blades or bladed chucks. Of course, you can use it as is. It makes it really easy for me to cut throats." Azalea smiled.

"Cool! How did you get that?" Yazoo asked with awe.

"SHE STOLE OT FROM A WEAPON STORE!" the other two girls said.

"WELL, ASUKA GOT HERS FROM A HELPLESS WARRIOR MONK!" Azalea fought back.

"Anyway, mine's called Sukiden. It's made out of a special kind of metal that makes it flexible but sharp. You can use it as a sword or a whip… but I don't use it that much. I think my fists are enough." Akime said.

"We know that's for sure…" Loz assumed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the girls asked them.

"We saw you doing your little killing spree a while ago." Kadaj said, playing with his double-bladed sword," We admired how you killed those guys."

"That's how we kill guys…" Asuka slashed her swords in the air," Akime tears internal organs out, Azalea slits throats and I stab them in the forehead. It adds style amidst all that gore."

"Well, enough chit-chat and let's get going, shall we?" Yazoo said.

Akime rode behind Loz, Azalea rode behind Yazoo and Asuka rode behind Kadaj. They decided to go to Arjit to rest for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: You Lied

While on the way to Arjit, Kadaj remembered something.

"I think Rufus owes us an apology." Kadaj told his brothers

They all agreed and shifted the direction of their motorcycles towards Rufus' office. Their motorcycles rode through dust and stone.

On the entrance, they found Rude and Reno guarding the door.

"Move aside, bitch!" Kadaj ordered Reno, the red-haired guy.

"Make me." He replied proudly, twirling a lead pipe between his palms.

Asuka put together her swords and pinned Reno to the door. The blades shined furiously against the setting sun's light as if ready to cut Reno's head off at will.

"Move it or you lose you head…" Asuka threatened.

Rude tried to help Reno but Azalea strangled him with her Kougananki, making it hard for him to move. Akime, then, punched them both at the groin, making them fall and squirm like earthworms in garden soil.

They withdrew their weapons and entered. They locked the door so that no one may come in.

'Kadaj, you didn't tell me you were coming…" Rufus greeted them.

"Save it and sit your ass down." Kadaj coldly said.

Akime and Loz held on to Rufus tightly and sat him down. Both of their tight grips were enough to make him stay put.

"What do you want?" Rufus said with a sudden change of tone.

"Simply…" Kadaj said," an apology."

"Sorry…" Rufus whispered.

Kadaj approached him and slapped him on the face hard.

"First, you gave us all the wrong, then you lie to us! Do you think a simple whisper is enough!" Kadaj said in rage.

"I'M SORRY!" Rufus exclaimed, giving what Kadaj partially wants.

"Now, you have to tell us how to revive okasan, when to do it and what more do we need." Kadaj said, closely to Rufus' face.

"No, I won't." Rufus said, gathering up all his courage.

"YOU WON'T!" Kadaj said, exploding and pointing his sword to Rufus neck.

"Kadaj, don't." Asuka said as she put down his sword slowly," He knows something. Flush it out of him but don't kill him."

Kadaj gave an evil smirk.

"I'll just torture him…" he whispered in her ear.

He got a Swiss knife out of his pocket and pulled out the sharpest blade. He approached Rufus who was still struggling and building up tension. Kadaj got Rufus' wrist and pointed the blade under his thumbnail.

"Now I ask you again, how, when and what?" he said.

"No, I won't…" he said.

Kadaj pushed the blade under his nail. Fresh blood gushed out from his finger. Rufus bit his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming in pain. Kadaj shifted the blade to the index finger. Rufus whined a little bit.

"Scared, Rufus? Don't torture yourself and tell us what we need to know." Kadaj said.

"You guys are evil! You'll never revive your mother!" he defended himself verbally.

'We're not evil! We're only misunderstood…" Asuka said with her signature smirk," Now, tell my brother what he needs to know or I'll kill you myself."

"The answer is still no…" Rufus bravely said.

"Kadaj, you better go on with what you're doing…" Asuka said as she tapped him encouragingly on the shoulder.

Immediately, Kadaj pushed the blade deep under Rufus' finger.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell…" Rufus surrendered to the pain.

"Okay then… no more lies!" Kadaj cautioned him while putting back the blood-stained Swiss knife in his pocket.

"You have to gather all the children with Geostigma, wait for the eclipse and all the children must be at Jenova's memorial. The six children must be at the top of the memorial. Once the eclipse completes itself, you have to chant 'Viva Mater Jenova'." Rufus said between breaths.

"See? That wasn't so hard…" Kadaj said sarcastically," Loz, put him to sleep."

Loz stood in front of Rufus and punched him so hard that he fell unconscious.

On the motorcycle ride home, Asuka started talking to Kadaj.

"I like how you deal with people… You never take no for an answer." Asuka said.

"Really? I guess it runs in the family… you know… to be ruthless and merciless…" Kadaj said.

"I guess you're right." Asuka assumed.

It was already evening when they arrived in Arjit. They got off the motorcycles and entered the gloomy, abandoned building that they call home. Kadaj opened the door and let them in.

"Wow… what a big place…" Azalea gawped.

Asuka hit her hard behind the head.

"You're making me look stupid!" Asuka screamed.

"Sorry sis…" Azalea said, she turned to the guys," So, where do we stay?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Right Here Waiting

"We never really thought about that." Loz scratched his head.

"We have those spare mattresses right? They could stay here in the living room." Yazoo suggested.

"No! That would be too inhospitable of us." Kadaj disagreed.

"There's no way I'm going to sleep on a mattress IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Loz protested. They had no other choice but to share rooms with the girls. The guys would sacrifice their beds for the sake of chivalry and they would just use the mattresses and sleep on the floor. Asuka was to sleep in Kadaj's room, Azalea in Yazoo's and Akime in Loz's. After putting down their things and weapons, they started to rummage through the whole house.

Akime busied herself with the sound system they had while Azalea… well… she was busy tinkering with her roommate, Yazoo's, things.

"Hey sis… Look what I found! An electric guitar!" Azalea said to Akime.

"They have a killer sound system here!" Akime said, excitedly.

"Oh c'mon, Azalea! Give it back!" Yazoo said as they were playing tug of war with the guitar.

"Okay… have it your way." Azalea calmly said as Yazoo fell back three steps due to tugging on the guitar.

"STOP IT, YOU TWO! YOU'RE ACTING STUPID!" Asuka screamed at both of them. Immediately, Azalea and Akime retreated to their rooms with their roommates.

Kadaj and Asuka decided to enter their room as well. Kadaj turned on the light and let Asuka in.

"You could sleep on my bed; I'll just use the mattress and sleep on the floor." Kadaj said.

"Are you sure?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, it's okay." Kadaj said as he fixed the mattress himself," You're gonna take some shut-eye?"

"I'll take a hot shower first. I'm still filthy from all that blood since early this morning." Asuka said.

"Well, the bathroom is downstairs, to your right." Kadaj said.

"Thanks…" Asuka muttered softly as she got a small towel from her luggage and went straight to the bathroom.

Kadaj unzipped his leather clothing and changed into a plain white shirt and black shorts. He laid down the mattress and mixed thoughts came rushing to his head. Weirdly, they were all about Asuka.

"I see you've found the other three…" Sephiroth appeared.

"Yeah and we made Rufus pay for lying." Kadaj replied, still staring at the ceiling and lying down.

"So, I heard…" Sephiroth said," but there is also something that's bothering you…"

"No, there isn't." Kadaj lied.

"You know that you can't lie to me, Kadaj. I am one of your thoughts; therefore, I can read what's on your mind." Sephiroth said.

"Yeah, but-"Kadaj said but Sephiroth cut his sentence.

"You'll get what you want Kadaj, don't worry. But, I advice you, not now." Sephiroth said before he vanished.

"Again, the great soldier leaves me hanging and confused…" Kadaj said sarcastically as he released an exasperated sigh.

Asuka entered the room in a tank top and shorts. She was tapping her silver hair dry. Asuka hung her towel at the headboard and laid down on the bed. Her eyes started to scan the whole room.

"You're very tidy for a guy." Asuka complimented Kadaj.

"Thanks…" Kadaj said," I hope you like my bed."

Asuka laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kadaj asked.

"I never expected you to be so hospitable." Asuka giggled.

"I'm just so nervous. I never interacted nicely with other people besides my brothers before." Kadaj said as her turned towards Asuka's direction.

"You're lucky. You and your brothers care about each other and it doesn't matter anymore if the world likes you or not… as they say 'the world is your oyster'…"Asuka continued," I and my sisters only stuck to each other because each other is the only thing we've got and the world we lived in wasn't really the ideal place to live in."

"Did you ever get this feeling that you can't get something out of your mind? Whenever you think of it you're confused but at the same time, you're at ease." Kadaj said.

"It depends on what you are referring to. If it's an object, you're obsessed, but if it's a person, you're in love." Asuka said.

They looked at the watch and found out that it was already eleven o'clock. They decided to sleep and turn off the lights. Before Kadaj could head back to his mattress, he heard laughter from behind the door. He abruptly opened it and Loz tumbled in the room.

"Sorry, couldn't help eavesdropping." Loz laughed.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Kadaj said as he pushed his brother out of his room. He locked and bolted the door and laid back down.

"So… as you told me… have you ever been in love?" Kadaj asked, out of the blue.

"So far, no. I'm still waiting… but I don't think I wanna know what it feels like." Asuka said and yawned," Goodnight, Kadaj."

"Goodnight…" Kadaj replied and drifted off into a deep slumber.


End file.
